Sakura x Syaoran
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Syaoran found out Sakura was married to two people, him and Ritsu Onodera. But he didn't know, that Sakura 'married' him after she married Syaoran so he could inherit his company, they weren't actually a couple. What could possibly go wrong?


Sakura tried to keep her cool, even as Syaoran uttered heart wrenching words, her shattered soul would heal.. in time. Tears came to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, she wouldn't give in, not let him win.

He'd decided to do it, not in private but in the most asshole way he could, in front of Tomoyo, and Eriol. Her thoughts drifted to their baby boy, she'd hidden it from Syaoran. He was four years old, she didn't want to lose her baby boy.

"So, then is that all?" she asked holding her poker face, emotionless. His eyes wide as he stared at the girl "Did you think I would show you anger, or rage? 10 years.. 10 years by my side, and you still don't know me." she was cold

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, she smirked "Has it never occurred to you, I knew this would happen? That perhaps, I had a contingency plan for such actions? That you were merely a toy, I had in boredom?" _'What am I saying?'_

She held her gaze, and made her expression like she was bored, Eriol and Tomoyo knew what she was doing, but it appeared Syaoran had no idea. She flipped her hair, "So, you're.. fine.. with this?" he asked confirming

"But of course. Enjoy." Sakura turned away from him, "Tomoyo, Eriol.. we will meet again." she smiled, "Wait!" Tomoyo and Eriol called arms outstretched, Sakura shook her head, she couldn't-wouldn't face them, her bittersweet tears were streaming on her face.

"The key.. that hides the power of the Stars. Show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" her new staff came forth, she'd given the other up to Yuuko for 'Syaoran' and 'Sakura'

She felt them coming closer "SHIELD!" she threw the card up, Tomoyo and Eriol flew back, after all nobody could defeat her magic. She turned to Syaoran, with her tears falling "I hope you get everything, you ever hoped for."

She gave a half-smile, selecting the next card she would need "Sakura! Wai-" Syaoran tried in vain to stop her, she was gone, and the barrier dissolved. But, she wasn't completely gone he sensed her. It was the voice, with a message.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it. Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone vanno nella stessa scatola." Syaoran, being the linguist knew what the phrase meant, the card dissolved, and went through a portal to it's mistress.

"When the game is over, then kind and pawn go in the same box." Syaoran mused he wondered what she'd meant from that, and why she'd said it in Italian. "Way to go, Syaoran!" Tomoyo went into demon mode, nobody could escape her wrath.

Syaoran turned around slowly, to see Tomoyo in her deadliest death glare, he felt uneasy under her gaze. Even Eriol glared at him, he was no match for the pair. Sakura sighed, she went back to her home, it was... still home.

She smiled, tearing up and not allowing herself to break down, at least outside she grabbed the spare key she kept hidden. She knew Touya, if he were still here would obviously scold her, her father intervening and defending her.

Going through that, thinking about them.. made her even more sad. She knew, for a fact they were with her mother now. She couldn't see them, but she knew.. they were watching over her, by her side even now.

She broke down, everything coming out at once. Her home, once filled with life was cluttered with white sheets over everything, and dust. She sighed, "Mommy!" he came toward her, not quite grasping why she was sad.

"O-on-onodera." she stammered, she didn't want him to see her crying like this. "Mommy" he tugged at her sweater, emerald eyes wandering over her, she felt sad just looking at him. He looked like Syaoran, in every aspect except the eyes.

She hugged him tight, the little boy hugged her back, more tears fell, she laid back on the couch with him both eventually falling asleep. She awoke, her phone vibrating _'Sakura, where are you? Are you okay? Sakura! SAKURA! SAKURAAAAAAA!' _

She smiled, she couldn't cry anymore. But Tomoyo, had spammed her phone leaving her with thousands upon thousands of texts. Okay, she was exaggerating, only a little bit. Tomoyo had gotten a bit over enthusiastic.

_'Tomoyo, I'm okay. Somewhere safe.' 'Where are you? Can't you tell me?' 'No, not yet. Just want to get settled first, I know you'd scold us for being in this place.. especially it being like this.' 'Well, okay. But, tell Takumi I said hello!' 'Will do!'_

Sakura put her phone down, on the table "Takumi!" she called, "Coming!" she heard his running, and the bubbly four year old sure enough, was in front of her. "Where did you run off to?" she smiled "I-I-I..." he looked away from her blushing

_'Just like Syaoran...' _she shook her head she dropped it, "Shall we clean up?" she asked waiting for his response, he shook his head "No?" she giggled she didn't want to clean up either "Okay, let's be lazy then."

She brought out her staff "MAGIC!" he giggled "Sh!" she put a finger over her lips, someone might hear him, he shuffled his feet looking down smiling apologetically at the girl, she laughed "It's okay." and kissed his forehead.

He blushed at his mother, as she ruffled his hair "Do you want t-" he already knew what she was going to ask, he bobbed his head up and down, nodding frantically. Sakura laughed and smiled "Okay, you know what to do."

He took the card from her, "BUBBLES!" it responded to his touch, he didn't need the staff and bubbles expanded from the card cleaning the place inside out. "Wow!" Sakura exclaimed, Takumi nodding in agreement.

She changed her last name, and Takumi's wasn't 'Li' nor was hers, they were Sakura and Takumi Onodera. She heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Takumi ran to the door "No, I'll!" she was too late, he opened the door.

"Hello mister!" Takumi greeted politely "Hello, is your mother home?" Onodera asked "Yes, Mommy!" he called, Sakura popped out, "Ritsu!" she greeted hugging him "Sakura" he smiled "Mommy, who is this?" Takumi asked pointing to Onodera

"Ritsu Onodera, a very good old friend of mommy's" Sakura explained, Takumi nodded "Hello, I'm Takumi" he told the older man, when he was done hugging Sakura "Hello, I'm Ritsu." he smiled Sakura smiled both of them were hitting it off.

"Takumi, why don't you go upstairs and play for a while? I need to talk to Ritsu.. alone. Kay?" she asked Takumi nodded and ran upstairs "Cute kid." Ritsu chuckled "Thank you." Sakura walked with him into the living room.

"I'm so sorry.. for what happened. It happened, because of me." Ritsu apologized bowing, Sakura shook her head "No, it was my fault. I should have explained to Syaoran better.. but, I never was good at these things." she smiles

"But, if I didn't have you pretend to be my wife..." Ritsu trailed off "No, I would do anything for a friend. You needed me, and that's all there was to it. What kind of girl would I be, if I let you get thrown under the bus?"

"But-" Sakura shook her head "I did it. You were the only heir to Onodera publishing. And if they learned you were gay.. they wouldn't exactly allow it." Sakura smiles, Ritsu returning it and hugging her, she felt so happy.

The front door burst open, Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran came in Syaoran noticed the pair hugging "What the _hell _is _this_" he hissed "I..I...I.." Sakura stammered "It's not what it looks li-" "Spare me your lies. I want to hear it from Sakura." he glared at Ritsu

"H-how did you.." Syaoran cut her off "You have a tracking device, in your phone." Eriol shut the door, quietly so they wouldn't be interrupted "Ritsu came over." "Ritsu?" Syaoran growled "Onodera..." Sakura corrected

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently "And I are friends. He needed me, because he was to inherit his father's company. I had to pose as his bride, so they couldn't object to him. Be-because.." she bit her lip looking to Ritsu

"Because why?" Syaoran asked, still glaring Sakura shuddered "B..b..because.. I can't tell you." "Why not?" "It's not right to tell another's secret." Syaoran was about to explode, "Because, I'm gay." Ritsu beat him to it, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran stood frozen.

"What?" all three asked, wide-eyed "He likes boys." Takumi giggled "Takumi!" Sakura scolded "Sorry, Mommy!" she heard his foot steps as he went into what used to be Touya's room. "Mom-" she held a hand up to Syaoran silencing him.

Until, she heard the door close, she lowered her hand "Mommy?" he asked raising a brow "I'll get.. nevermind. Yes, I'm his mother. His name, is Takumi Onodera." "O..no..der..a..." Syaoran spat it out, as if it were poison.

"Syaoran, he's not Ritsu's son. He's yours." "Mine?" "Yes.. I'm sorry I never told you.. it's just.. I had so much happening and I didn't want this to happen. We got married, Ritsu needed my help and whenever I tried to.. something came up."

He tried to frown, but just learnt he was a father.. he was.. ecstatic. "And then.. you wanted to divorce and see other people.. and I ran. I'm so sorry.." she bowed her head "Sakura..." Syaoran walked over to her, he looked up at him.

"Yes?" he hugged her tight "Don't ever.. leave me.. again." he murmured just for her to hear, she teared up, smiling "I won't.." Tomoyo smiled, she loved these two and would never rest if they didn't stay together.

Takumi came down "Daddies hugging mommy!" he pointed at the pair, both stared at him, he jumped up and down with glee, both laughing, until he ran and hugged them both "C-can't... breathe!" he was getting crushed by his parents embrace.

"Sorry!" both smiled and let him go, "It's okay." he smiled back, Sakura noticed he definitely had Syaoran's smile "You're smart, must be from me." Syaoran joked Sakura frowned. Moment. Ruined. "He's cute, obviously from me." she shot back

"Don't be mean to _my _mommy!" Takumi scolded clinging to Sakura "My.. mommy?" Syaoran asked dumbfounded "She was mine first" he argued Takumi shook his head "She's mine" "Alright.." Syaoran chuckled "We'll fight for her."

Takumi thought for a moment "Okay!" he tackled Syaoran, the other three laughed watching Syaoran getting beaten by his son, of course if Syaoran was actually trying.. he could win. Onodera had left, he didn't want to interrupt the group.

"Sakura, don't scare me like that- again!" Tomoyo scolded her, whispering "I'm sorry.." Sakura sweat dropped "I bet you are." "To show you how sorryful I am, I will make chocolate cake and hot chocolate, kay?"

"Deal." Tomoyo and her shook hands, Eriol smiled "Shall I help?" he asked "If you'd like." he nodded and helped her in the kitchen, both were a mere blur in the kitchen as they set out in their work, Sakura beamed, she heard Takumi 'won' against his dad.

The cake was ready, and Sakura set the table "Cake!" she called, Takumi and Syaoran raced in the kitchen, both sitting at the same time "Chocolate!" both said at the same time, she knew both loved chocolate.

Tomoyo sat down beside Takumi, Eriol by Syaoran as she gave each a piece of cake and poured hot chocolate, sitting down between Syaoran and Takumi. She smiled, being with family was always the best, Syaoran and Takumi fought over the last piece.

Sakura hadn't even touched hers, she gave it to Syaoran, Takumi took the other piece, she went upstairs not hearing the others as she went into her old room, just as she'd left it. She laid on the bed, the doll Tomoyo made her, in her arms.

Takumi came rushing in, "Mommy!" he called, jumping on her, Syaoran came through after him, he'd lost again. "So tired" Sakura hugs Takumi close to her, he yawns "I see you are too." she giggles, he nods "Can you sing to me?"

She nods, Syaoran stood as she sang _Hush now, my little one. Please, don't you cry. Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh. Sun's gone away.. Mama will pray.. silence will keep all the while your asleep_

She hummed, he fell asleep in her arms, she kissed his forehead Syaoran was shocked, her singing voice got more and more beautiful. She moved over, so Syaoran could lay with them, lifting the covers up.

He smiled, and laid on the left, Takumi in the middle and her on the right, Syaoran stole a kiss from the sleep Sakura, she couldn't even open her eyes. "I love you," she murmured "I love you too." she smiled and fell asleep.

Tomoyo and Eriol came up, noticing the trio sleeping, they looked so cute, Tomoyo shut the door, and they went into Touya's old room. They too, were tired due to Syaoran dragging them off, the fighting.. misunderstandings.. Tomoyo's/Eriol's secret keeping.


End file.
